


The Sun and The Moon

by Anna_AI_v1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_AI_v1/pseuds/Anna_AI_v1
Summary: "Asra..." She breathed in a whisper.Yet when he reached out, there was nothing but dusty air and a cold lonely night. Her touch still lingered.





	The Sun and The Moon

" _Asraaaa_..."

He gazed around the garden, his thoughts slow as if dipped in honey. The sky was a deep midnight blue, peppered in stars and cast in the cool glow of the moon above them. Selene stood bathed in the same light, luminescent yet warm, her eyes glinting with mischief. She beckoned him with a silver digit, silk swishing around, moving to the rhythm of her dance. The Masquerade was in full swing somewhere behind them, and the music, muted as it was, had a languid quality to it that had Asra floating towards the woman in blue.

She was goddess made flesh, he decided as his golden fingers grasped the offered hand, seemingly made out of porcelain.

"Asra, dance with me."

And dance with her he did, their movements gentle in the evening wind. Asra couldn't look away as she laughed and twirled and swayed in his arms. The warmth of her skin, the softness of her hair as he placed his chin on top of her head, the soft laughter as he dipped her...

The night was warm, saturated with something powerful and overwhelming. It had the quality of those summer nights, just before the storm, when the wildlife gently settled and the air itself was full of magic.

"You look drunk, are you okay?" Selene ran a hand through his pearly white hair, unaware of the arrhythmic consequences.

Asra certainly felt drunk. His mind was still moving through murky waters to remember where he was or what it was that he was supposed to be doing.

"I am merely bewitched, " He summarized. Turning his face to place a gentle kiss on the milky palm resting against his cheek.

His eyes never left hers.

Selene smiled, a little breathless at the gesture, her hand moving to caress his lips. "Oh, my little Asra, you should run." She whispered. "For a witch I am and a curse I shall place."

"Oh?" He laughed, gently. "What sort of a curse?"

"A curse, " She pressed flush against his chest, their hearts pounding together. "That will bound you to me through the moon." There was a question in her eyes. They were so gentle. "One kiss, and your heart will belong to me and no one else."

His fingers ran down her arms as she tugged at his collar, white locks brushing against her face. They were breathing each other, their auras mingling yet she seemed to hesitate.

"You cannot take what is already yours." He breathed, closing the distance.

\---

_"Asra..."_ She breathed in a whisper.

Yet when he reached out, there was nothing but dusty air and a cold lonely night. Her touch still lingered.

\---

At first, he fought it. The memories inevitably lead to crushing mornings and he couldn't bear to wake up to reach for a woman that was no longer there. He tried potions and teas and activities and even Ilya's ridiculous tricks to stay awake, yet the world was hollow and dim and he couldn't bear it. At least in dreams she was warm as she gasped, lips parted in delight, whispering his name and arching under his golden touch. And sometimes, especially on moonlit nights, he woke up with the taste of her skin, the sensation of her cool caress. He heard her voice and felt her _magic_ as if there was but a simple curtain separating them from each other.

He thought he was going mad from longing.

\---

She emerged from the waters surrounding the Lazaret in a storm. Asra ran to her, fearful of the waves grasping at her bare ankles, the rain mixing with his tears.

She wiped them away anyway.


End file.
